Nunca mas
by kuchiki goddess
Summary: Incomodo, así se siente Ichigo sin Rukia, preocupado e impaciente, ella simplemente es una existencia que él sumamente necesita inspirado en la entrevista hecha a Morita-san


**Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite-sama. Los acontecimientos de esta historia si son de mi autoría. Disfrútenla.**

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Nunca más**_

Todo acabo, si, todo había acabado, no más batallas, no mas Aizen, no mas arrancar, la guerra había llegado a su fin. Habían rescatado por fin a su amiga, lograron salvar el pueblo karakura, Chad, Ishida, Inoue y Rukia estaban en perfectas condiciones, por supuesto, después de someterse a la curación de los poderes de Inoue. Los shinigamis de la sociedad de almas habían terminado esta misión, considerada la más grande misión por salvar el pueblo karakura, ya todo había terminado, todo estaba bien…

Todo menos un chico de cabello naranja, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba al borde de un ataque, y no precisamente por una batalla contra un adversario, era una batalla contra sus deseos, tratando de controlar los malditos impulsos que lo obligaban a ir por ella. Ya habían pasado casi nueve meses, nueve meses sin verla.

"_¿Es que le asignaron otra misión?... No, ella me dijo que regresaría, que no fuera por ella, pero… ¿Por qué tarda tanto?"_

-oni-chan, ¿me pasas la salsa?

"_Además, de seguro se enoja si me ve llegar, en primera porque me dijo en esa estúpida nota que no se me ocurriera llegar, que la esperara, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, me siento…extraño"_

-¿oni-chan?

"_¿y si voy donde Urahara?...no, ese loco empezará a molestarme, además siempre termino pidiéndole el favor de abrir el senkaimon para ir por Rukia…no, definitivamente esta vez no la buscaré"_

-oni-chaaaan

"_apuesto a que la muy desgraciada enana está más fresca que una lechuga en esa mansión, y yo acá como un imbécil, pero ya verá cuando venga, esta me las cobro enana del demonio"_

-ichi-ni, responde—la morena movió su pierna por debajo de la mesa, propinándole un golpe al sustituto.

-mm...

-¿mm?... ¿eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Valla, que amplio vocabulario tienes, ichi-ni

-Karin-chan ya basta, lo vas a poner de malas

-¿más de lo que está? No lo creo—la pelinegra tomó la botella de salsa que estaba a su alcance, estiró la mano para que el chico la tomara y la pasara.

"_¿Por qué jodidos me siento así? Parezco un idiota, preocuparme por ella no va a solucionar nada… ¿solucionar qué? Ella solo está en una misión, dijo que vendría, va a venir, va a venir…"_

_-_ichi-ni

-…

-¡¡ichi-ni!!

-¡arg! ¡No grites Karin!

-hasta que por fin despiertas, no sé en qué mundo estabas pero no ignores así a Yuzu, la vas a hacer llorar, toma la salsa y dásela, tiene como una hora esperando.

Con la rapidez más grande el chico tomó la salsa, entregándosela a su hermanita, luego volvió a su posición inicial, con el pie izquierdo moviéndose en flexiones, tratando de comer lo más rápido posible, aunque no le pasaba nada de comida por la boca.

Karin suspiró, ya tenía mucho tiempo de esta forma, solo se limitaba a ir al instituto y de regreso se encerraba nuevamente, no salía con sus amigos Keigo y Mizuiro cuando venían a invitarlo a algún concierto o salida. Su rostro demostraba molestia, aunque cada día que pasaba, su seño fruncido era cada vez menos notorio. Había retomado nuevamente la costumbre de llevar comida a su habitación, pero no tanta como veces anteriores, ya no se peleaba con su padre, este lo recibía como siempre, pero Ichigo solo lo esquivaba y con un "buenas noches" entraba a su habitación a dormir. O eso pensaba ella.

-¡¡me pica la lengua!!—Lo que no podía faltar era Isshin, que con cada grito trataba de hacer enojar de "buena manera" a su hijo—¡¡dame agua ichigooo!!

-ya basta viejo, ¡cállate!—ni modo, Karin tenía que poner el orden cuando Ichigo estaba en esos días de depresión, desconocía la causa, pero algo le decía que tenía que ver con cierta pelinegra de magníficos ojos que un día entro a la familia de buenas a primeras.

-¡oh! Hijos míos, ya no me quieren, Masaki, extraño a Rukia-chan, ella es la única que sonríe cuando lo necesito, ¡¡Masaki!! Extraño la sonrisa de Rukia-chan—Isshin se levanto a llorar, recostándose en el poster de su esposa ya fallecida. Ichigo seguía sin reaccionar, aun estaba sin probar bocado, aunque lo intentará, mientras movía su pie, y chocaba los dedos contra la madera de la mesa, provocando un sonido bastante intolerable para la melliza pelinegra.

-¡¡ya basta!!—la pelinegra chocó las manos en la mesa, en ese momento el sonido de los cubiertos contra la madera de la mesa dejo un amargo silencio, Isshin dejo de llorar, Yuzu de llamarlo, e Ichigo de moverse— ¡me tienen harta! ¡¿Cuándo? Díganme ¿cuándo será el día en que podamos tener una cena normal?!

"_¿Qué tanto haces halla Rukia? Maldita enana…"_ Pensaba el sustituto, pero al cabo de unos segundos sintió algo, tuvo una sensación que lo hizo levantar la cabeza precipitadamente, alertando a su familia, una sensación, algo que lo confortaba, lo llenaba, sentía esa presencia cerca, una energía pura y reconfortante había llenado sus sentidos.

—Rukia…— susurró, espera ¿la había nombrado es voz alta? No importa, en verdad que no importa, ellaestaba cerca, ella estaba…

Como disparado por un resorte se levantó de la silla, tumbándola lejos, asustando a las mellizas, chocó las manos en contra de la mesa para tomar impulso y correr hasta ese lugar, su habitación.

Subió las escaleras de dos escalones, con pasos agigantados para llegar pronto a su destino, al llegar abrió la puerta encontrando una mariposa negra que se paseaba majestuosamente por toda la habitación, y a una chica entrando por la ventana, la pelinegra ya se encontraba en su gigai, con un vestido blanco, estaba aquí, ya había regresado.

La chica alzo su violácea mirada, encontrándose por primera vez después de casi nueve meses con la mirada miel del chico, iniciando la habitual conexión visual que tanto les gustaba, con la cual se entendían perfectamente.

-tiempo sin vernos, Ichigo—mostró una de esas sonrisas que solo sabe dedicarle a él.

-Ru…Rukia

Y la mirada se prolongó, mucho más de los que esperaban, era uno de esos momentos en donde una mirada lo dice todo, no era necesario un "te extrañe" o un "al fin nos vemos" no, esas palabras siempre serian innecesarias ante este tipo de conexión.

Rukia dio unos pasos hacia él, Ichigo no se movió, solo se limitaba a seguir con el contacto visual.

-¿descansaste de mi? Ichigo—detuvo su paso frente a él.

-te tardaste ¿qué tanto hacías?

-jooo, Kurosaki-kun me extraño—Rukia junto sus manos frente a su pecho en su actuación, fingiendo inocencia.

-no hables en ese tonito, y digamos que…bueno…— Ichigo coloco su mano derecha en su nunca, revolviendo sus naranjados cabellos, incómodo buscando una excusa ante el comentario de la kuchiki—es que es aburrido combatir hollows solo.

-huy sí, claro, porque todavía hay hollows ¿verdad? ¿Se te olvida que casi no hay?, ¿que ya ni aparecen después de acabar con Aizen?

Ouch, es cierto "_maldita enana" _—pues tu misma lo dijiste "casi"… lo que significa que todavía gozamos de sus presencias. Y ya dime ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-ya estoy aquí ¿no? Dame mi bienvenida—Rukia se cruzó de brazos, esperando algo del shinigami sustituto, y este ni corto ni perezoso reacciono a su petición, acercándose a su diosa de la muerte, tomándola del rostro apartando su cabello en el proceso, se acercó sutilmente bajando su cabeza y doblándola, ansiando el contacto. Presionó suavemente sus labios con los suyos, moviéndolos sobre los de ella en un beso tierno, muy diferente al que él deseaba darle desde hace muchos meses, pero bueno, este era solo el comienzo. Ya habrá muchas oportunidades. Es que simplemente la sensación reconfortante con solo verla, le bastaba a su alma, alimentando su ausencia durante este tiempo. Él simplemente la necesitaba…

************Flash back************

-¿Rukia…?—levantó su cabeza del hombro de la shinigami, estaba confundido, ¿Qué había pasado?

-tranquilo, ya…todo acabó—esa voz fuerte, Rukia, lo sabía, ese aroma lo reconocería donde fuera.

Levanto la cabeza un poco más, pudiendo visualizar los profundos orbes violáceos de la chica, que transmitían seguridad y comprensión, Ichigo bajó la mirada encontrándose con unas heridas profundas de garras en las piernas de Rukia, estaba totalmente lastimada. Y lo supo, supo que fue por él, que él lo había causado, y no pudo verla a los ojos, bajo la cabeza en signo de culpa, Rukia lo tomó de su rostro para poder verle a los ojos.

-no pongas esa cara de idiota, estoy bien—sonrió, una sonrisa un poco forzada, él sabía que le sonreía para hacerlo sentir bien, maldita enana terca, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma.

Ichigo no lo soportó y la abrazó, notando que tenía las mismas heridas en su delgada espalda, aun sangrando.

Inmediatamente Ichigo apretó el abrazó, no quería soltarla, y gritó, gritó porque alguien viniera a curarla, gritaba en su hombro, lagrimas amargas salían de sus ojos, lagrimas de rabia, ¿Cómo pudo haber lastimado a la persona que cambió su mundo? estaban allí, tirados, sobre escombros por la ardua batalla en "karakura".

-I…chigo—Rukia refugió también su rostro en su cuello, acariciando su espalda y sus anaranjados cabellos, buscando calmarlo, aunque se sentía débil, intentaba confortarlo, definitivamente Rukia nunca dejaría de ser Rukia.

-¡Ichigo-san! ¡Rukia-san!

-¡kurosaki-kun!

Allí estaban, Rukia estaría bien, pero simplemente él no la soltaría, nunca más…

-¡¡¡Hanataro, Inoue, Hagan algo!!!—desespero, dolor, rabia, impotencia, miedo, agonía, era lo que describía el rostro de Ichigo, Inoue detuvo su andar, quedando de pie unos metros alejada de ellos, tratando de contener todo el dolor que sentía por ver a Ichigo de esa forma, porque sabía que lo que había hecho Rukia por él, no lo pudo haber logrado nadie, ella misma lo vio, lo presenció, desde allá arriba, con el miedo dominando su cuerpo, pudo ver como Rukia arriesgaba su vida por salvar la de él y la de todos, ella solo pudo observar mientras Ishida la protegía del poderoso reatsu que desprendía el cuerpo de Ichigo, el hollow estaba fuera de control. Solo Rukia se atrevió, solo Rukia pudo lograrlo, solo ella…

-¡rápido Hanataro…Rukia esta..!

-Rukia-san, ¡no cierres los ojos!—Hanataro llegó hasta donde ellos, alistándose para curar las heridas de Rukia, pero sabía que su poder no sería suficiente.

-Rukia mírame, ¡¡mírame!!—Ichigo tomó el rostro de Rukia, sin dejar de abrazarla—Ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos, ¡¡me entendiste!!

Inoue no podía mas, sus piernas temblaban, allí estaban ellos, Ichigo tenía el miedo reflejado en su rostro, Rukia totalmente herida, ella no lo soportaba, ella…

-todo estará bien Inoue-san—Ishida, detrás de ella, posó su mano en el hombro de Inoue—superar el dolor, enfrentarlo, saberlo llevar, todo esto te hará más fuerte, y tu ya eres fuerte…

-Ishida-kun…

-muéstrales a todos que no eres una carga—Ishida le sonrió, brindándole la seguridad que ella necesitaba, y con esto mismo la chica asintió. Ella lo logrará, como su amiga Rangiku se lo dijo una vez, ella lo superará.

Inoue caminó, al llegar se agachó ante esa imagen que tanto dolor le causaba, pero ella hará lo suyo, curaría a kuchiki-san y a todos los que necesiten de este poder, y así podrá agradecer a sus amigos el haberse arriesgado por salvarla.

-Rukia…- Ichigo seguía abrazándola, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, así como ella lo hacía con él.

-suéltala Ichigo-san, necesitamos sanar las heridas de Rukia-san—Ichigo no lo escuchaba, no la soltaría, jamás lo haría. Byakuya llegó, estaba lastimado, pero sabía que después de lo ocurrido Rukia estaría mal herida. Caminó hasta llegar detrás de Ichigo y su voz profunda sonó en los oídos del sustituto —Kurosaki, suéltala—no, no lo iba a hacer, Renji logró llegar justo después que su capitán, camino y tomó los hombros de Ichigo tratando de hacerlo soltarla—Ichigo, suéltala, ¿no ves que esta herida? ¡Suéltala!

El shock, el desespero, todas estas emociones no dejaban cavilar y razonar al sustituto, el miedo de perderla lo había cegado.

-no importa—interrumpió Inoue—él puede quedarse así, así aprovecharé para curarlos a ambos, ya que Kurosaki-kun también está herido.

Renji se alejó, mientras Inoue activo su poder, creando un puente de luz naranja que cubría a ambos cuerpos.

_¿Que mas puedo decir?, Kuchiki-san es muy pero muy importante para Kurosaki-kun, ya que ella revolucionó su mundo...¿que mas puedo decir?, ella le devolvió las ganas de vivir, eso lo puedo ver en su mirada, cuando solo se la dedica a ella, ¿que mas puedo decir?, que siempre lo supe, pero nunca lo acepte, ¿qué puedo desear?… lo mejor para mis amigos, lo mejor para Kurosaki-kun, que es estar al lado de kuchiki-san y…yo poder al fin superara esto._

Inoue cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos y mirar esa imagen, que irónico, su poder parece un puente, un puente que estuviera uniendo dos corazones…

--------------------------------------------

Para cuando todo estaba bien, Rukia tenía que volver junto con todos los shinigamis a la soul society, arreglar algunos asuntos, ya que después de semejante misión, muchas cosas debían tener orden, entre esas, las nuevas misiones que deben cumplir, los cargos a los que serian sometidos los shinigamis que tuvieron papeles muy importantes a la hora de luchar. Entre otras cosas.

***********Fin de flash back ************

Desde ese día no la había visto…ya hace casi nueve meses, teniendo en cuenta que Ichigo no soporta ni cuatro meses sin verla, este era un nuevo record que no le gustaba mucho haberlo superado. Y esperaba que fuera el único. Ya que no se separará de ella, _nunca más, nunca más, nunca más…_

Separaron sus labios en busca de oxigeno, el beso fue delicioso, delicado y sublime, descrito así por Ichigo, no fue como lo había imaginado todo este tiempo, pero fue perfecto.

-I...Ichigo—los ojos de Rukia denotaban sorpresa, esperaba una palmadita en el hombro, o una mirada de esas que siempre le dedica en cada reencuentro y un "bienvenida", ¿pero esto? esto fue inesperado.

Ichigo sabía que estaba sorprendida y la abrazó, descansando su mandíbula en la cabeza de Rukia, hundiendo su rostro en sus negros cabellos, aspirando su aroma, como le encantaba hacerlo desde ese entonces. Ella correspondió a su abrazo, aun confundida por las acciones del peli naranja, pero con una sonrisa oculta en el pecho de Ichigo. Esperando por primera vez una explicación, pero lo que escuchó de esa ronca voz le hizo comprender, para después abrazarlo por la cintura con más fuerza.

_-Nunca más…_

----------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Hola, deben estar sintiendo odio hacia mi persona, por no seguir con mis otros fics, pero bueno, tengo ideas pero soy algo flojita, y con respecto a esta historia, pues fue una idea que tengo desde hace meses, simplemente no había podido escribirla, lo extraño es que eran dos one-shots distintos, pero los uní con un flash back, fue un plan de último minuto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si no, tiene todo el derecho de matarme (pero después de verme el final de Bleach)

Me dejan un review por favor, así me puedo inspirar para una indirecta de esas que ando escribiendo de esta hermosa pareja… jujuju (que a propósito, debo arreglar su presentación)

Cuídense ichirukistas, esperemos el tan ansiado reencuentro, y recuerden, falta poco para ver la tercera película. Bleach Fade to black (w)

Bay.


End file.
